Halo:The New Spartan
by Lauren-116
Summary: The MasterChief has to train a young new spartan,when they get to know each other the Chief finds new feelings for this spartan,and how he has to tell the spartan his feelings that he has for her...please no flames 3! MCxOC


Hi I'M Lauren. I'm in the year 2552! I'm also in The UNSC Army. I'm called a Spartan, a Spartan is a cyborg-super Soldier we have Massive armor allover our bodies w/ the Color green and a reflexive visor that's orange. . . so reflexive that you can't see our faces... But anyway I'm going to tell you a story about Me and Master Chief... Oh! Yeah,Master Chief is the "last Spartan" anyway as I was Saying"...

**halo: The New Spartan**

**"Okay Maggots Stand Straight! Put your hands by your side, and Look at me." said the old Sargent. He Studied all of the new recruits and nodded with satisfactory he soon gave them a small grin."OK at ease"he said.After he said that every one relaxed and began talking to eachother.sarge looked at all of them and began lighting his Cigar."um sir..."said a small,thin,attractive,young girl"yes lil lady?"he asked puffing out rings of smoke."uhm...DR.Halsey took me from earth for uhm the spartan proiect,but Im 15.but then she said Im just 1 year older and It dosen't matter about the age..."sarge looked at her with a blank look on his face."what!?""uhm why am I here?!" she said rolling her eyes.sarge ignored her "your here because DR. Halsey wanted you to be a spartan"he replied breathing in more mouthfulls of smoke."but that means The MasterChief Wont be the last spartan and me and him will be spartans TOGETHER!"she said blushing.sarge swore he saw hearts floating around her head. "so you have a thing for the CHIEF huh" he said grinning. she blushed "yes sirI like him a whole lot!"smilling at sarge.sarge smilled and asKed her;her name "my name is lauren...why?""just askin...you Know if I bump into The MasterChief I would atleast know your name"he said giving her a wink. lauren blushed "uhm where is he anyway"asked lauren.sarge put out his cigar and turned to her"he's On his way."he smiled and coughed.lauren smiled"he's on his way...omg I can't wait"she said jumping up and down.moments later the door opend and a tall man Walked in and Walked torwards Sarge and lauren and saluted to Sarge"at ease Chief" he said smiling"lauren look up at him and blushed.The MasterChief took a Seat in frount of Sarge(which is beside lauren)"so Who's this"asked The MasterChief looKing at lauren.Sarge grinned at him and lauren"this is lauren-116 she's going to be a spartan just like you"said sarge.The MasterChief became quite.both Lauren and sarge were wrondering what his face looked like."uhm she is?uhm who's going to train her"he asked.sarge smilled again."I was hoping you would...but if you dont want to I'll be glad to train her"he said giving Lauren and The MasterChief a winK.The MasterChief Went silent again"I'll train her. maybe this will be somthing better to do than going out and killing aliens and I'll be glad teaching her... it's just how old is she? " he asked. Sarge smiled but then it faded "uhm... uhm...I don't Know. ask her".The MasterChief turned to her but didn't Speak,he just stared at her. lauren turned her head behind her to see what he was looking at but didn't see anything.she turned back around to The MasterChief. he just stared at her.it looked like he was looking through her. Lauren looked at sarge and shrugged her sholders"Chief!"yelled sarge.but The MasterChief just stood thier staring at her"CHIEF!"yelled sarge again."yes sir?"replied The MasterChief."Chief,you were staring at her!"said sarge with one eyebrow cocked."oh sorry I was thinking that uhm...oh yeah uhm Lauren,how old are you?"lauren looked up at him and blushed."I'm 15...how old are you...John?"she said blushing.The MasterChief blushed from behind his helmet"I'm 20..."he said turning away from her "how did you know my real name?"he asked.Lauren smiled "Iv'e always known your real name".sarge sat there watching them both having small talk."ehh Chief,why dont you go and show Lauren her room".grunted sarge.The MasterChief nodded his head and got out of the chair and made a crisp salute.sarge smiled and returned it.Lauren just sat thier confuzed;she got up clumlsy and nodded her head to sarge and ran after The MasterChief.sarge smiled and shook his head"I hope Chief knows what he's doin'".**

**Chapter 2...**

**The MasterChief and Lauren were walking in a long hallway with numorous doors that had special numbers Lauren's room was #116 wich is her SPARTAN II number.as they were walking lauren studied the tall man.although thier wasn't much to study she just admired his olive green armor and his hieght.when they got to #116 The MasterChief opend the door.lauren looked around .it had a small bed with a dresser a T.V. set,a closet,and a bathroom.Lauren turned to The MasterChief and smilled"where is your room John?"she asked blushing.The MasterChief stepped closer to her"my room is next door to yours"he said smillimg behind his helmet."is that all,uhm I mean do you have any questions?".Lauren looked down and back up to The MasterChief."no im good".The MasterChief nodded his head and turned to the door and walked slowly out"oh yeah! I forgot tomorrow is a big day,D.R Halsey will be giving you surgery."Lauren gave him an afraid look."s-surgery"she mumbled."uh yeah so be ready she will be starting it at 8:00 a.m sharp at the Medical Bay so you'll need alot of sleep."he said shaking his head "sigh,I remember when I had to do it.I was the first one they started on."he replied."were you scared."asked Lauren.The MasterChief stepped closer to her."just alittle,but i was 14"he said giving her a light smile behind his helmet.Lauren stared at her reflection fron his orange visor.Lauren smiled"will you be there?"she asked.The MasterChief backed away alittle"uhm no.sorry but I'll be...cleaning my battle suite...sorry?"he said frowning behind his helmet.Lauren frowend"oh i was just woundering 'cause if you were there i wouldn't be so scared"The MasterChief froze and stared at her"I might come sence you want me to go."he said blushing from behind his helmet.Lauren smiled."thankyou that means alot to me"she said blushing.The MasterChief nodded and went to the door."good night Lauren"he said shutting the door.**

**the next morning Lauren woke up by being tossed out of bed by The MasterChief."Wake up Lauren,time to get ready for the augumentations!"Lauren looked at her alarm clock.it was 7:00a.m"uhh its 7:00..are you crazy!" she said struggling out of her covers.The MasterChief chuckled"you'll get used to it,the time i mean."he said correcting him self"Lauren got up she had shortie shorts and an olive green tank top.The MasterChief glanced at her and turned away."I'll be waiting outside the door"he said trying not to blush.lauren nodded as The MasterChief went out.when he did she quickly got her clothes on,brushed her teeth,brushed her hair,and put her makeup on when she was done she got her keyes and her purse.The MasterChief nocked"are you ready!"he said rolling his eyes.she opend the door"yes I was comming out now lets go"she said locking the door.The MasterChief stared at her"wow..."he said thinking out loud."what did you say?"said Lauren looking at him."uh nothing i just said ow 'cause I accedently bit my tounge"he said lying to her 'damn she heard me! that was close...but damn man she looks stunningly beautiful...I hope she survives the surgery I mean I barely even know her but..sigh,I don't want to lose her she's realy sweet and nice to m-'."MasterChief!"said Lauren tugging on his arm.The MasterChief came back from his thoughts."yes Lauren,what is it?"he said in a soft voice."we're here"she said.The MasterChief move closer to her"if you don't make it in one peace,I just wanted to say that I-"D.r Halsey came up and interupted him"hello John-117"she said in a caring voice.The masterChief gave her a crisp salute."at ease John-117,"she replied.D.r Halsey turned to lauren"It's so nice to see you again Lauren-116"she smiled and shook Lauren's hand."It"s nice again to see you too MRS.Halsey"she said returning the handshake."well Lauren,I need you to get in to this gown.and then when your done go and lay on that bed."said D.r Halsey giving Lauren the gown and pointing to the hospital bed.Lauren nodded and went to a small bathroom.D.r Halsey turned to The MasterChief"so how is she?"she asked winking to him.The MasterChief smiled from behind his helmet."she's ok..I guess, I mean she's realy sweet amd nice"D.r Halsey smiled"do u like her?"she asked.The MasterChief froze "no ma'am and even if I did I would never tell her"he said looking at the bathroom's door."haha...sure John. you'll tell her when the times right."she said putting her hand on his shoulder.The MasterChief blushed'she's right I'm going to have tell her It's just what if she dosn't like me...that will make me a jackass...sigh I don't know'.Lauren came out of the bathroom and walked to D.r Halsey and The MasterChief."I'm ready"she said looking to D.r Halsey."ok well lay down on the bed.and don't worry you'll be ok."Lauren looked over to The MasterChief and smiled but then faded."goodbye..John"(if you don't mind I'm going to say John now)John turned away from her and frowned."good bye"he said turning back to her and shook her hand.Lauren gave him a frown and walked to the door and shut it."why didn't you hug her?"asked D.r Halsey."I don't like her!"hes said sternly."I'm leaving.call me when she's finnished"he replied walking to the door and slamming it.D.r Halsey sighed and shook her head."he likes her but he's trying to tell himself he dosn't."she said entering the surgery room."where is John?"asked Lauren.D.r Halsey walked to Lauren"he wont be joining us."she said putting gloves on and sticking an I.V. in Lauren.Lauren frowned and felt a tear run down her cheek."oh...".Lauren closed her eyes and fell asleep.**

**"Lauren...Lauren,wake up"said D.r Halsey nudging her.Lauren opened her eyes.she could see better than ever."my-my eyes I can see better than i ever could" she said rubbing them.D.r Halsey laughed"yes...well actually all of your senses are enhanced.but the only thing we didn't do was your heigth...is that ok?"she asked typing somthing on her laptop."yes ma;am thats ok i didn't want it any way."she said giving her a light smile.John walked in and stood near D.r Halsey"it looks like she came thru"he said smiling at Lauren.Lauren frowned at him at looked away from him."well any moment she can show symptoms so she better stay here for a couple days and then you can train her 'slow and easy'"she smirked.John gave her a glare from behind his helmat."yes ma'am"John looked back at Lauren and smiled"Lauren,I'm sorry for not being here with you.It's just somthing came up"he said lying.Lauren smiled"I forgive you"she said smilling.'Lauren I really am sorry It's just Dr. Halsey said somthing and I took it too seriously'."John!"yelled Lauren.John came back from his thoughts."sheesh where do you go when you space out!"she replied.John frowned from behind his helmet."I wasn't spacing out.I was thinking"Dr Halsey looked at them both and gave them a blank look"I guess I'll let you two have some privacy"she said running to the door and shutting it.John looked back at Lauren."Lauren,I have to tell you somthing but I don't know if I can say it"he said blushing.Lauren's eyes grew wide and then gave him a big smile."sigh,I'm not good at this kind of thing so yeah."he replied sitting on the medical bed."Lauren I- uhm -I-uhm I like you!"hes said putting his hand over his visor.Lauren smiled and soon saw white and then felt her head hit somthing.John looked back to her and saw her passed out."Lauren...Lauren...?"he said nudging her "...uhm can I get a Doctor?".**

**Chapter 3...**

**Lauren opened her eyes and yawned."Lauren,thank god your okay"said John smiling.Lauren frowned"I had the most craziest dream,It was about you telling me that you liked me!"she said frowning.John blushed"uhm Lauren that wasn't a dream It was real"lauren's frown soon became a smile "so does that mean you wanna go out with me?"she said sitting up.John sighed and looked at her"what I ment was I like you as my partner and no I don't want to go out with you I don't think like that about you I only think of you as my friend."Lauren frowned and soon felt warm tears running down her face.Lauren got up and ran to the door and slammed it.John sighed"I'm such a jackass"he said shaking his head.**

**Lauren couldn't stop crying.while she was running people stoped and stared at her and asked her what was wrong but she kept running.when she got to her room she shut the door and ran to her bed and cried even more."why did he make my hopes go up.I wish i was never in this stupid army.sigh the only reason I wanted to go was because of him,I LOVE him.but he only thinks of me as a friend if he just...knew" vv.John's eyes grew wide'she loves me!...holy shit...what the fuck did I do?...but spartans can't love,so I can't go out with her even if I wanted to I mean I like her too but I don't know...maybe sarge can help'.John left Lauren's to sarge's office when he got there John opened the door an walked to a chair and sat down.sarge looked at him for awhile and sighed "what did you do.."he said rolling eyes.John shifted and sighed"I was ease dropping.."he said frowning behind his helmet.sarges eyes grew wide"on who chief?"John looked up to sarge."on Lauren".sarge shook his head."why in the hell did you do that for?!"."well I found out about somthing about her."he paused and took a deep breath."she love me!".sarge began laughing"haha thats classic!I mean you just noticed?John,she's been giving you hints the whole time she was here.like asking you to go to her surgery,and saying she loves you when you were ease dropping..!"John thought for a moment."do you thnk i should tell her the truth?"."what truth..oh wait you love her too?!"."well if thats what you call it."he replied."I guess,but she's probly too upset right now,maybe you should give her alittle break."he said playing with a pencil."maybe...but if i don't tell her soon.."."she'll probly not love you any more" .he finished."yeah?"said John cocking his head and raised his eyebrow.**


End file.
